


I Love You, Mingyu

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hyungs and Dongsaengs, M/M, Mingyu has some desires iykwim, Mingyu is still the number 1 Jicheol shipper, Tbh this is just fluff with like g-rated smut, it's not even smut it's like a .2 sec make-out sesh, mentions of the other members, side-Jicheol cuz I'm trash, slight jeongcheol jab sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: I've never related to a character as much as I have Soonyoung xDHappy New Year, everybody! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday season! 2016 was quite the year for Seventeen, and I'm so proud of how far they've come in such a short amount of time. I mean they had their first win with Pretty U, they had concerts all over the place, they gained so many more Carats, and not to mention that damn jacket (if you don't know what I'm referring to re-watch Seventeen's melon premiere showcase and look at Woozi trust me you can't miss it). Honestly it was the best and I'm really looking forward to seeing what else they have in store for us!I don't really write Meanie much (or any other ship other than Jicheol for that matter), but I decided I'd try something new for the new year. I would love to hear any feedback you guys might have. Also, if there's another ship you guys like let me know I'm always open to suggestions :)Thank you for reading! I hope you all have a happy and healthy 2017!\(˚▽˚)/





	

_"I love you,_ _Mingyu_ _."_  

 

_"I love you too, Wonwoo."_  

 

_Wonwoo tilted his head up and tangled_ _his fingers_ _into Mingyu's hair, angling_ _the younger's_ _head down to his level_ _._ _The older_ _smiled as he closed the distance between their lips,_ _peppering Mingyu with soft kisses._ _They_ _weren't hasty, or full of_ _lust, but rather loving, as Wonwoo took his sweet time kissing the corners of_ _Mingyu_ _'s_ _mouth before trailing down the boys cheek and down his neck. A far off sound of someone yelling could be heard i_ _n the distance_ _, but Mingyu didn't pay attention as Wonwoo's lips slowly trailed lower and lower until settling just above his clavicle_ _._  

 

"Mingyu?" _The voice seemed to be getting closer._   

 

_"_ _You are the greatest thing in the world to me,_ _" Wonwoo whispered in between soft kisses, and small nibbles on the exposed flesh._  

 

_"_ Mingyu!"  

 

_"I wish this moment would never end." Mingyu glanced down to see his love slowly fading into nothingness._  

 

_"_ _Where are you going?" Mingyu asked, reaching out to hold onto the disappearing figure in front of him._  

 

"Mingyu, wake up." 

 

_"I love you,_ _Mingyu_ _."_  

  

\--- 

  

Mingyu slowly sat up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He frowned as he looked around the dorm room. Everyone was already up and awake it seemed, besides Jihoon who was cocooned in blankets in the bunk beside him. _"It was only a dream,_ _"_ he sighed. 

 

The truth was, Mingyu really liked Wonwoo. No, he _loved_ Wonwoo, but the older boy never seemed to notice. Mingyu has always felt an attachment to the older boy, ever since they were both trainees together they had always been close.  

 

"You awake?" asked the same voice from in his dream. As he turned, in the doorway stood Seungcheol. 

 

"Good morning, hyung," Mingyu yawned. 

 

"Breakfast is ready," the leader said, gesturing his head towards the dining area. "Better get there quick before Seokmin eats it all." 

 

Mingyu smiled, "Thanks hyung." He glanced over to Jihoon who was still sleeping like a rock beside him. He stood from his bed and was about to wake the sleeping boy when Seungcheol spoke from behind. 

 

"Let him sleep," he said before turning and walking down the hall. 

 

\--- 

 

In the dining area sat the rest of Seventeen on the floor, as they ate their breakfast before starting another busy day of schedules. Junhui had already filled a bowl for Mingyu and offered it to the boy, who accepted it gratefully.  

 

A few yards away sat Wonwoo who was idly eating his breakfast as he talked with Soonyoung. He glanced over at Mingyu and smiled, before waving an arm over. "Hey," Wonwoo said as Mingyu took a seat next to him, "Did you sleep well?" 

 

Mingyu blushed as he remembered his dream. Remembered Wonwoo's soft lips trailing down his neck. Remembered Wonwoo's hands tangling in his hair, pulling the youngers head down to his so they could kiss. "I -- uh, yeah," Mingyu replied, awkwardly trying to hide his hastily warming face. 

 

At the entrance of the room, trudged a sleepy Jihoon with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He slowly walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he plopped next to Soonyoung, and buried his head into the boy's shoulder. 

 

"You alright, Hoonie?" Soonyoung asked teasingly, as he pet the younger boys hair. Jihoon just mumbled something incoherent in reply, before letting out a cute yawn, and rubbing more of the sleep from his eyes. 

 

Beside the sleepy boy, the leader crouched down with a bowl of food in his hands. He poked Jihoon on the shoulder a few times as the younger groaned and buried his head deeper into Soonyoung's shoulder. "Wakey wakey, Hoonie," Seungcheol laughed as he pet the youngers head. Jihoon sat up slowly before taking the bowl and chopsticks that the leader had brought him.  

 

"Thanks, hyung," Jihoon yawned. Seungcheol just nodded as he stood and walked over to the other end of the room. 

 

All three sets of eyes were on Jihoon as he absent-mindedly ate his breakfast. "What?" he asked once noticing all the eyes on him. Soonyoung was the first to start laughing, soon followed by the other two boys, as Jihoon sat there annoyed. "Yah!" he yelled, as he weakly slapped Soonyoung's arm and puffed his cheeks angrily, "What's so funny?" 

 

\--- 

 

After breakfast was over, Mingyu and Wonwoo gathered the bowls and walked into the kitchen to wash them. The second Mingyu passed the threshold of the kitchen he quickly threw the dishes onto the counter and angled himself at the doorway. As he peered through he saw Jihoon and Seungcheol standing in the middle of the now empty living room. While he couldn't hear what they were saying, the loving expression on both of their faces spoke volumes. 

 

"I ship them so hard," Mingyu said as he brought out his phone and sneakily snapped a photo of the two.  

 

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked from the sink where he had begun washing the many dishes now piled up. 

 

"Just adding another Jicheol picture to my collection," Mingyu replied as he pocketed his phone and walked over to where Wonwoo was. The two stood in an amicable silence as they continued washing the many dishes that only a house of 13 people could dirty. 

 

"They're cute together," Wonwoo whispered after a few minutes, breaking the silence. Mingyu looked over at the older boy as he sported his far-off, pensive look that the fans (and Mingyu) had come to admire. He was about to open his mouth to say something in reply when the older continued, "Way better than Jeongcheol." 

 

Mingyu laughed out loud as he looked at Wonwoo who still sported his completely serious expression. "I didn't know you knew what ships were, hyung," spoke Mingyu as he tried to contain his laughter. 

 

"Jisoo hyung isn't the only one with a tumblr," he replied with a wink before shutting off the kitchen faucet. 

 

\--- 

 

After a long day of interviews and music shows, the group had finally returned back to the dorm. Everyone was absolutely exhausted at this point, as they all stomped up the stairs with heavy feet. 

 

"Well that was an eventful day," Jisoo said cheerfully, unlocking the front door and allowing everyone to file in past him. Somehow Jisoo always managed to keep such a cheerful attitude no matter how beat he was. 

 

"I'm dying," Hansol whined as he shuffled through the doorway and dropped to the floor.  

 

Seungcheol and Jihoon shuffled in last, with Seungcheol's arm draped over the younger's shoulders as if leading him due to his sleepy state. "Are you going to sleep, Jihoon-ah?" Seungcheol asked as he fixed a small tuft of hair sticking up on the smaller boy's head. 

 

The boy yawned before glancing at his watch, "I should probably wor--" Seungcheol didn't let him finish however as he picked up the boy bridal style and began carrying him. "Hyung~," he whined, kicking his legs back and forth in protest. 

 

"Nope," Seungcheol replied smiling, "we're going to sleep." Knowing that he would never be able to convince the older otherwise, Jihoon stopped flailing and let his body be carried towards the dorm room. 

 

Mingyu watched the two love-birds, and considered taking out his phone to snap a quick picture, when Wonwoo came up behind him. "Going to bed?" the older asked. Mingyu let out a yawn before sleepily nodding his head 'yes'.  

 

The two walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way to their room. As Wonwoo was about to climb up to his top bunk he felt two hands pulling lightly on the bottom of his shirt.  

 

"No," Mingyu muttered sleepily, as he scooted over to make room for Wonwoo. The latter rolled his eyes, but gave into the boys wishes anyways, as he hopped in bed beside the younger, pulling the blanket down to cover them both. Wonwoo watched as Mingyu's breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, as they lay side by side in the small bed. The older couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, pulling him in closer to his chest. 

 

Mingyu jumped slightly from the unexpected embrace from the older. As he turned to look behind him he couldn't help but crack a smile as his hyung stared dopily at him. "Hyung?" Mingyu laughed, "What are you doing?" 

 

"Pillow's don't talk," Wonwoo replied as he pulled the younger in closer and closed his eyes. Mingyu just shook his head as he once again got comfortable and rested his head on his actual pillow.  

 

Mingyu thought he could get used to this; Wonwoo's strong yet slender arms wrapped around his skinny (albeit larger) body, legs tangling with his own like twigs in a birds nest, soft lips leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his neck. _Wait what?!_ Mingyu's eyes shot open, hoping to stop any rehashing from his dream earlier this morning, but when the gentle sensation didn't disappear he realized this was no dream. This was the _real_ Wonwoo kissing the _real_ Mingyu. _Oh. My. God._  

 

"W-Wonwoo?" Mingyu stuttered, using all the strength he had not to whimper right now.  

 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo replied as if he wasn't sucking on said person's neck at that very moment, trailing hot kisses and even hotter breath down the younger's exposed skin. 

 

This time Mingyu did whimper. He didn't know whether it was because everything Wonwoo was doing to him just felt so amazing, and so _real,_ or if it was because he had been waiting for this moments for so long, but Mingyu didn't care.  

 

"I love you, Mingyu," Wonwoo said, pulling Mingyu's face towards him to place a kiss on his lips. Mingyu held back the tears that threatened to pour down his cheeks, as he tangled his finger's in Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo just said he loved him. In the real world. Not some fanciful depiction formed in a dream, but _real_ life. As the two continued kissing, Mingyu could feel a warm feeling growing in his chest. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't know why or how, or what came upon Wonwoo to do this, but he knew was he was loving every moment of it.  

 

As they pulled apart, Mingyu smiled as he locked eyes with the one he had been pining over for so long. "I love you, too." 

 

"And I love the both of you now can you both shut up so I can get some sleep?" grunted a sleepy Soonyoung from the neighboring bunk, before burying his face in his pillow, and falling back asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've never related to a character as much as I have Soonyoung xD
> 
> Happy New Year, everybody! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday season! 2016 was quite the year for Seventeen, and I'm so proud of how far they've come in such a short amount of time. I mean they had their first win with Pretty U, they had concerts all over the place, they gained so many more Carats, and not to mention that damn jacket (if you don't know what I'm referring to re-watch Seventeen's melon premiere showcase and look at Woozi trust me you can't miss it). Honestly it was the best and I'm really looking forward to seeing what else they have in store for us!
> 
> I don't really write Meanie much (or any other ship other than Jicheol for that matter), but I decided I'd try something new for the new year. I would love to hear any feedback you guys might have. Also, if there's another ship you guys like let me know I'm always open to suggestions :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you all have a happy and healthy 2017!
> 
> \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
